Sarah's Candy Love
by hellokittygirl123
Summary: Sarah moved to Sweet Amoris, and now try to find who could be her love of her life. When she met Ken, she start having a crush on him, but Erica and Ethan disagree with her to be her boyfriend. Will Ken and Sarah be together forever? Warning: Yaoi and Yuri (coming soon).


**Sarah's Candy Love**

**Episode 1: New School, New Crush**

**Summary:After Sarah moves to her new school, she met new people. And crushing on new kid. Who is it? Find out!**

**A/N: Something straight that ISN'T me this time. (it about time I think something straight without me) So yeah I love Ken and Nathaniel. I also I like Lysander (hope I spell his name right). So yeah I hope you guys like it and my usernames (yes I have more than one. I need for Ken, Nathaniel and Lysander.) 1. lolsmileyface123 2. Joshboy (I thought you could make a boy -_-) 3. ChocolateCookiesgirl. So you add me whatever account you want. So yeah enjoy! I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire and My Candy Love.**

**Sarah P.O.V**

Today was my last day for Whitechapel I surely going to miss everybody, well almost everybody. I went up tp Ethan before I went to anyone else.

"Hey Ethan today is my very last day for Whitechapel." Ethan sighed.

"Really? I really going to miss you." I smiled at him and hugged him.

"I'm going to miss you too!" Benny, Rory and Erica came.

"What's up here?" Erica asked.

"I'm moving to new town."

"Good so you won't be near these nerds." I rolled my eyes.

"We going to miss you Sarah." Rory said.

"I'm going to miss you guys too." I hugged them.

"So when you moving?"

"Tomorrow." They was shocked.

"Yeah I know sucks." I sighed.

The next day I moved to my new school called Sweet Amoris, I walked inside the school and saw the principal.

"Welcome to Sweet Amoris, Sarah right?" I nodded.

"Yes ma'am."

"You should go to the student body, Nathaniel to check if you had everything to stay in this school." I nodded and went Nathaniel. I saw a cute blonde guy with a blue tie.

"Um excuse me, but have you see Nathaniel the student body?" He smiled at me.

"I'm Nathaniel, you're new here?"

"Um yes I'm Sarah." I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Sarah." I smiled at him. The bell ringed.

"Well um I better go." I walked to the hall. I bumped to a boy with green shirt with a red straight line who dropped his things.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry here, let me help." I helped him put up his books.

"Thanks! Are you new to this school? I never seen you."

"Yeah, My name is Sarah you?"

"I'm Kentin, but everybody calls me Ken." I smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Ken. I love your glasses!" He smiled.

"Thanks I like you hair. Do you want to hang out after school? I could share my cookies with you."

"Sure I will love that!" Ken and I walked to class together.

Later I went to courtyard and I saw a boy with red hair and red shirt. He walked up to me.

"So you're the new girl?"

"Um yeah I'm Sarah."

"Castiel." I nodded.

"Let me guess you the guy who use sarcasm and who be mean to people." He smiled.

"That's right missy." I smiled back and walked away.

After school I saw Ken waiting for me with his cookies.

"Hey Sarah let's check it out the school!" I smiled and walked with him. Ken is so adorable with his glasses and he so sweet I just hug him to death! I hope I could tell anyone I'm vampire because of my stupid ex-boyfriend.

I ate some of his cookies, he really loves cookies. We walk and talk, it was just so fun with him! I went home and called Erica.

"Hey Erica what are you doing?"

"Bored I hang out with your old loser friends today." I laughed.

"So did you meet some cute guys?" I sighed.

"Well I did meet some." Erica squeaked.

"Tell me who and how did it go!"

"Well I met Nathaniel who's a student body, he has blonde hair, then I met this adorable boy named Kentin, but I call him Ken. I also met this guy Castiel he bed, but he so cute!"

"Lucky you! I struck with these losers. You get all the hot guys in that school! I need to tell my mom to move there like A.S.A.P!" I laughed.

"I have a crush on Ken he just so adorable and sweet!"

"Sarah, is Ken has glasses?"

"Yes which that makes him ever adorable! Why?"

"He's a geek, why not get Castiel or Nathaniel?"

"I don't know there's something about Ken I love!"

"Whatever I'm tell your loser friends about this. Bye!" She hanged up.

What should I do? Ken is adorable and sweet. Nathaniel is cute, but also seem like the busy person. And Castiel, sarcasm and rude. What could I do?

**A/N: Yeah just enjoy I have like no thoughts what so ever so yeah enjoy! P.S. May make a new account for Castiel! Bye!**


End file.
